Unconditional
by munya munya
Summary: Ia menyukainya sampai tidak peduli akan terbalas atau tidak. Hanya dengan bisa menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan dengannya saja, ia sudah bahagia. Sebulan kemudian, Hinata mendengar Naruto putus dengan Shion. Salahnya? AU. Hinata's birthday fic. Happy birthday Hinata!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Salahku?** By munya munya

I warn you for some random things inside. AU fiction for Hinata's birthday

Sejauh yang Hinata ingat, hari itu adalah hari yang glamor, berkilauan dan cantik. Walaupun saat itu mereka masih sangat baru, se-baru daun tumbuhan berkeping dua di pucuk ranting yang berwarna hijau kekuningan. Ialah pengalaman pertamanya merayakan hari ulangtahun SMA Konoha, di mana seni dan budaya diekspresikan setiap murid dengan bebas, dan yang terbaik lah maju menjadi bintang gemerlap dalam acara tahunan itu.

Secara hitam di atas putih acara ini memang hanya pementasan seni anak-anak sekolahan. Namun suasananya bisa dibandingkan dengan pesta dansa di hotel bintang empat bahkan lima. Sebagai remaja yang baru menyandang stasus Siswa SMA selama dua minggu, perayaan yang melibatkan mereka ini merangsang kejut pada mental mereka yang baru mencari jati diri. Sekian persen dari mereka bahkan belum membayangkan akan secepat ini sampai pada tahap yang dikira baru akan dialami pada tiga tahun mendatang, _prom nite_ pesta kelulusan.

Hinata Hyuuga yang saat itu baru berusia lima belas tahun pun merasa penampilannya hari ini cukup dewasa. Semburat malu bercampur secuil ragu seakan menjadi aura yang menyelubungi tubuh mungil yang dibalut _dress_ ungu tua selutut dengan rok yang mengembang kaku, serta bahu dan tulang selangka yang terekspos akibat model lengan yang menyamping sejajar dengan dada. Terlalu dewasa, pikirnya tidak percaya diri. Khas tingkah remaja bila dihadapkan hal baru selangkah saja di atas tingkat kedewasannya. Padahal _wedges_ putih yang _simple_ dengan hiasan pita manis yang dikenakan gadis berambut indigo panjang itu masih menunjukkan umurnya.

Dengan ragu ia melangkah ke _indoor gymnasium_ sekolahnya yang senja itu disulap menjadi _ballroom_. Kalau bukan karena janji pada pemuda itu, mungkin hinata tidak akan datang. Tapi, bukankah ini merangkap pelepasan untuk kakaknya juga, Neji Hyuuga, yang telah lulus tahun ajaran lalu?

Baiklah, itu motivasi gadis itu kini.

Maka dari itu ia mencari sang pemuda berada. Kemana dia? Seharusnya dia tidak sulit ditemukan mengingat pemuda pirang itu salah satu siswa terpilih yang menjadi bintang pada senja hari menjelang malam ini. Hinata lantas bergabung di kerumunan yang berceloteh riang dengan kikikan malu-malu ala anak SMA baru. Para gadis remaja itu berakhir saling memuji dengan kalimat seperti "Kawaii!"

"Waah kau cocok sekali dengan pakaian itu!"

Atau hal lain dengan tambahan semu kemerahan di wajah-yang bila didengar orang dewasa sebenarnya agak terkesan norak.

"Sakura, aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Kalau mereka tampil segera telepon aku ya!"

Sekian penampilan belum membuat wajah kalem putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini menampilkan ekspresi luar biasanya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dari keramaian.

Mempersiapkan diri, atau batin, eh?

Karena sejak adanya janji itu, Hinata tidak ingin terlihat tak pantas barang sesenti pun. Bahkan tadi saat ibunya memotong poni ratanya agak pendek lima mili saja, Hinata sampai merajuk.

Ya, pemuda itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Karena ia janji akan menonton pertunjukan tari dan nyanyi Naruto dan kawan-kawannyalah, ia rela datang malam ini dan menunggu di depan panggung utama. Padahal biasanya, gadis seperti Hinata akan berada di barisan paling belakang dan sesekali saja 'mengunjungi' panggung.

Gadis itu sampai heran sendiri sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Kini ia membasuh muka berpoles _make-up_ nya karena tidak betah, dan memutuskan akan mengganti _make up_ nya dengan gayanya sendiri yang ringan. Walaupun amatir.

Di kepalanya sosok Naruto berputar-putar. Dia. Pujaan hatinya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu Hinata bersekolah di sekolah putri yang bersisian dengan sekolah putra tempat Naruto bersekolah. Sejak itu Hinata sering mencuri pandang dari kejauhan wajah Naruto yang jenaka. Dan Naruto baru menyadari keberadaannya di SMA ini sejak mereka satu kelas. Meskipun begitu, ia sangat senang dengan hangatnya hubungan pertemanan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Karena Naruto sangat baik dan perhatian dengannya dibanding teman laki-laki yang lain. Bolehkan Hinata berharap dirinya spesial?

Nyatanya kehidupan percintaan si gadis tak semanis madu, Naruto Uzumaki yang didamba menurut desas-desus yang didengarnya telah lama berpacaran dengan gadis lain, sebut saja senior mereka satu tahun di atas. Kalau Hinata tidak salah dengar, Shion nama sang tersangka.

Ya, itu kalau Hinata tidak salah dengar. Karena ia malas mencari tahu hal selengkapnya.

Ia tidak peduli.

Hinata menyukai Naruto yang ceria, tidak pernah menyerah, selalu menyemangatinya, sumber cahaya hidupnya, Naruto yang sederhana namun menakjubkan di mata Hinata. Ia menyukainya sampai tidak peduli akan terbalas atau tidak.

Hanya dengan bisa menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama Naruto ia sudah bahagia. Walaupun dengan bayang-bayang Shion.

Baginya Shion bukan musuh atau saingannya. Bahkan ia beramah-tamah dengan kenalannya di sekolah itu karena Shion paham Hinata sahabat Naruto dan tidak lebih.

Tanpa terasa Hinata hanya tinggal memoles _lip cream_ warna _nude_ ke bibirnya dan riasannya selesai, saking lamanya ia hanyut dalam pikiran. Tapi gerakannya membuka tutup _lip cream_ terhenti saat dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Hinata mati-matian menahan perih di matanya agar tak ada air mata yang turun merusak segala riasan mata yang sudah hati-hati ia buat. Se-natural mungkin.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Hinata? Bagaimanapun kau harus tepati janjimu kan? Naruto memintamu hadir, sebagai teman yang baik harus mendukung 'kan?" Suaranya bergertar di akhir kalimatnya. Hinata menahannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk sisi pipinya berharap dapat berefek menendang jauh-jauh kata 'teman' dari kalimat barusan. Kata itu bagai berjarum, menusuk hatinya pilu. Di sisi lain sikap hatinya yang terus menguatkan diri justru menjelma sembilu yang merubuhkan pertahanannya.

Tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalau menangis.

Ia menarik napas dalam. "Sudah... Sudah... " monolognya di kamar mandi siswi yang sepi, tersembunyi dari gegap gempita aula _gymnasium_.

Saat ia melanjutkan memoles bibirnya untuk sentuhan terakhir riasannya, sayup-sayup terdengar musik yang ia kenal.

Ini ...

"HINATA!"

Telepon dari Sakura pun sekelebat diangkatnya.

Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan terbirit-birit menuju panggung.

Tepatnya lapangan basket yang menjelma jadi panggung penampilan.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu tinggi namun saat suara si pemuda tan pujaannya itu terdengar nyaring, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menuruni anak tangga tribun penonton. Ia terus mendekati lapangan di bawah sana tanpa peduli di mana gerombolan teman-temannya.

Saat sampai di ujung, sampai hanya pagar yang memisahkan Hinata dan arena panggung. Seakan semua keramaian dan gemerlap pesta ini bisu. Mata, telinga, gerak langkah dan hati Hinata hanya tertuju pada Naruto seorang.

Jas hitam yang tidak mengenakan dasi untuk kemeja putih di dalamnya. Pun kemeja itu tidak dikancing dua teratas. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan acak-acakan menutup sebagian dahi pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Naruto Uzumaki terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih memesona Hinata ketimbang hari sekolah biasa.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"GAARAAA!"

"NARUTO!"

"SAAAAAI"

"SASORI-SENPAI!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Sapaan penuh antusias Hinata saat sampai ke titik di mana tak ada orang yang menghalangi pandangannya ke arah lapangan hanyalah asap di antara gemuruh api sorak-sorai para siswi dari seantero kursi penonton. Meski begitu, Hinata tidak peduli. Tatapannya hanya menangkap Naruto yang sedang lincah menari. Bahkan saat giliran personil lain dari sebuah _boy-group_ dadakan itu menyanyi dan menyapa seluruh 'penggemar' nya, misalnya Sasuke Uchiha si nomor satu dalam hal fans pun sedang menguasai panggung, Hinata gelap mata dan hanya tetap mendukung Naruto dan Naruto saja.

Sampai lambaian tangan mungil gadis itu dibalas hangat oleh Naruto dari ujung sana.

Hinata tidak menyangka mata mereka akan berkesempatan bertemu dari ratusan pasang mata yang ada di _gymnasium_ ini. Pipinya merah, tanpa sadar Hinata memekik semangat karena terlalu senang bertegur sapa dalam diam dengan Naruto sahabatnya. Pasalnya ini bukan kontak biasa. Mereka di antara beratus manusia yang termasuk di dalamnya Shion sendiri, dan di tengah keramaian yang bukan milik mereka, tapi bisa saling melempar senyum dalam kesempatan ini saja Hinata merasa dirinya spesial.

Oh atau bolehkah ia merasakan itu kali ini saja?

Tuhan, izinkan ia.

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang diri di pojok keramaian. Berpegang pagar pembatas lapangan, bermodal keberanian serta pengorbanan kaki yang hampir terkilir akibat berlari menuruni tangga dengan _wedges_.

Tapi tidak ada euforia yang melebihi ini, menurutnya.

Walaupun saat lagu usai, Naruto kembali ke pojok yang bersebrangan dengan dirinya berada. Di tempat yang sejak tadi heboh jikalau Naruto sedang tebar pesona atau melantunkan lirik penuh romansa. Teman-teman yang menggoda, yang memekik ke arah seorang gadis tertuju.

Siswi tingkat dua dengan rambut pirang pucat yang tergerai panjang, si cantik Shion.

Sebelum kembali ke tempat teman-temannya, Hinata lebih dahulu memilih memudarkan senyumnya.

Gadis berambut biru gelap panjang itu sedang berusaha keluar dari kerumunan setelah penampilan grup Naruto. Sembari mencari Sakura dan yang lainnya, ia mengecek ponselnya dan penasaran dengan sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk sepuluh menit lalu.

 **Setelah ini aku tampil. Aku tunggu di barisan paling depan ya! Jangan sampai tidak menonton ya, Hinata! Aku akan kecewa dan tidak semangat tampil kalau kau tidak mendukungku.**

Bibirnya masih sedikit terbuka saat kepalanya terangkat dan melihat kerumunan didepannya sedetik setelah membaca pesan itu. Kebetulan yang tertangkap matanya adalah Sakura bersama pacarnya, Sasuke, dan ... Naruto.

Hinata tidak bisa menyingkirkan senyum malu-malu dari wajah manisnya. Ia tidak percaya diberikan oleh Tuhan kesempatan seemas ini untuk berdua dengan Naruto yang bak artis sekejap lalu, terlepas dari keberadaan pacarnya, Shion.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, mengundang kekehan manis si pria.

"Naruto-kun, tadi ... Bagus sekali. Selamat atas suksesnya penampilanmu. A-aku rasa pertunjukanmu yang paling ramai di acara ini!" Hinata membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat usai mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya.

"Terimakasih telah mendukungku Hinata. Berkat kau, aku jadi semangat!" Ujarnya ekspresif. Lelaki bermata biru itu mengacungkan tinjunya ke langit-langit. Ia masih mengingat isi pesan yang kira-kira berbunyi " _ **ganbatte**_!" Dari Hinata sekian menit sebelum pertunjukannya dimulai.

"Shion pasti sangat beruntung memiliki idola satu sekolah sepertimu Na-"

"Kau cantik malam ini, boleh aku berfoto denganmu, Hina-"

"NARUTOOO!"

seruan Sakura yang menyuruh Naruto segera berfoto bersama seluruh personil _boy-group_ bentukan instan itu memotong ucapan berbarengan Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk terkejut karena Naruto sudah diseret gadis perkasa itu ke tempat foto. Sepertinya Sakura harus meminta maaf pada Hinata setelah ini, karena tidak menyadari entitasnya dan _timing_ nya.

Naruto hanya menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum miring ke arahnya, kemudian keduanya disibukkan dengan acara masing-masing sampai tidak bertemu lagi hari itu. Salahkan acara wisuda Neji yang menyita perhatian Hinata, dan Naruto yang sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Shion-nya, pikir Hinata.

Esok harinya, Hinata mendapat pesan dari Naruto yang meminta maaf atas menghilangnya ia malam itu meninggalkan Hinata, juga karena banyak yang meminta foto padanya secara mendadak setelah itu. Ia mengatakan sangat menyesal. Tapi hikmahnya, mereka bisa terus berbalas pesan sampai hari-hari berikutnya. Hinata merasa mereka makin dekat, sampai terkadang melupakan status Naruto.

Sebulan kemudian, Hinata mendengar Naruto putus dengan Shion.

 _Salahnya_?

Kalau memang salahnya, lantas ia harus merasa menang atau merasa bersalah?

Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Naruto.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang, wanita dua puluh lima tahun yang sedang duduk di kursi riasnya ingin menertawakan masa-masa remaja labilnya.

Gaun putih gading bertabur mutiara saling bergesekan kala ia bergerak, menimbulkan suara-suara kecil yang riang. Acara telah selesai. Kakinya yang berbalut _high heels_ lima belas sentimeter berbahan kaca silver itu pegal bukan main. Berdiri lama sambil menyalami tamu undangan memang bukan keahliannya. Tapi ini masih belum bisa dibandingkan dengan berlari menuruni tangga dengan _wedges_. Catat, tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya dengan selamat!

Hinata ingin terkikik lagi mengingat itu semua. Cincin emas putih yang berkilau, melebihi gemerlap pesta dansa manapun, seakan tersenyum angkuh menatap dunia. Angkuh, karena ada satu cincin lagi merupakan pasangannya.

Hinata Uzumaki kini namanya.

Bukan, ia tidak merebut kekasih orang. Apalagi anak baru yang berbuat 'keji' begitu pada kakak kelasnya.

Kesalahan terkonyol Hinata adalah ketidaktahuannya. Ketidaktahuan dari ketidakpeduliannya.

Bahwa Naruto dan Shion sudah putus sejak lama saat pesta itu berlangsung.

Ia menyesal, rasa sesak itu sia-sia. Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu indah untuk disebut sebuah penyesalan?

Saat itu, Naruto bernyanyi untuknya. Dia lah gadis beruntung di antara teriakan 'fans'.

Salahkan cintanya pada Naruto yang begitu buta. Yang tidak peduli pada apapun.

Begitu gelap, begitu bodoh, begitu dungu. Begitu ... Hangat?

Pelukan dari belakang lehernya menghangatkan sore yang diterpa sedikit angin senja. Hinata merasa hidupnya lengkap.

"Aku tidak lupa hari ini, tapi ..."

Si pengantin pria yang gagah dengan tuxedo putih yang belum dilepas itu melepas rangkulannya dan berlutut di hadapan istrinya.

"Aku lupa hadiahnya." Kekehan demi kekehan berlomba keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Gomen ..."

Si pria pirang tertunduk lesu. Lalu kedua tangannya meraih jari-jemari Hinata. "Aku terlalu berkonsentrasi pada acara ini, aku lupa membeli hadiahnya. Tapi ... Selamat ulangtahun, Hinata!"

Senyum Naruto sangat lebar sampai-sampai seseorang yang lewat lalu melihatnya bisa khawatir mulut itu akan robek.

Hinata menarik salah satu tangannya dan menutup mulutnya haru. "Bicara apa kau ini?" Lirihnya dengan mata yang tersenyum.

Wanita itu merasa ada gejolak perasaan dalam hati yang mendorongnya untuk menarik Naruto dalam pelukan. Pelukan sangat erat yang berisi tangisan haru juga gelenyar bahagia si wanita. Sang suami mendekap tak kalah hangat seakan-akan itu adalah kado satu-satunya yang bisa ia berikan.

Hinata masih tidak percaya hari ini tiba. Di mana ia dipersatukan dengan belahan jiwanya. Perjuangannya, sakit hatinya, asam garam selama mengejar Naruto tak pernah ia duga akan seperti ini manisnya. Di sinilah ia belajar dari suatu pengalaman hidup.

Jika bahagia adalah rasa ketika mendapatkan sebuah hadiah ...

Maka hadiah itu tidak pernah berhenti ia dapatkan.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun."

ditulis tanggal 27-12-2016 selesai jam 1:12 tanggal 28-12-2016

Iya, ditulis tahun lalu tapi baru publish tahun 2017 :")

Tahun 2017 ini mungkin tahun ter-tidak produktif munya di fanfiction. Busiest year in RL. Belakangan merasa kaku banget menulif fik dan ga ada inspirasi. Sad:(

Jadi maafkan kalau penulisan banyak kekurangannya. Publish di hp walaupun sudah diedit hehe.

Semoga tahun depan banyak waktu luang dan bisa menulis dengan bahagia lagi :D walaupun sampai sekarang libur masih belum terlihat, eh curhat. Anyway ...

Selamat ulangtahun, Hyuuga Hinata!

Karakter favorit aku, role model aku.

Aku bahagia kamunya canon sama Narutonya :)

Maafkan fic tidak jelas, (that boyband-thingy or else) plotless, mellow-mellow dan segalanya aneh ini. Munya juga ga begitu paham suasana 'suatu perayaan yang prom nite' seperti digambarkan disini karena prom nite SMA sendiri munya absen hahhaa.

Hanya menyalurkan jiwa fangirling dan meramaikan ulangtahun Hinata. Semoga arsipnya dari tahun ke tahun tetap banyak!.

Otanjoubi Omedettou Hyuuga Hinata! Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk para penggemar Hinata khususnya Naruhina!

27 Desember 2017

Regards,

Munya


End file.
